1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a line head inkjet printer that ejects ink from nozzles to form an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet head includes a large number of nozzles for ejecting ink, and ink flow paths connected to the nozzles, respectively. The ink flow paths include pressure chambers for generating pressure to eject ink. By ejecting a desired amount of ink from nozzles to a print medium, an image can be formed on the print medium. In such an inkjet head, the amount of ejected ink per nozzle may vary in accordance with variation in dimension accuracy and assembling accuracy of a flow path unit, and so on. The variation in the amount of ejected ink may cause density irregularity in the image formed on the print medium. Accordingly, there has been known a technique in which: the amount of ink ejected from each nozzle is estimated from printing results to generate a correction table; and the correction table is used at the time of printing to correct the amount of ejected ink for each nozzle individually (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,528,270 and 5,946,006). Accordingly, variation in the amount of ejected ink between the nozzles can be suppressed surely, so that density irregularity in the image formed on the print medium can be reduced efficiently.